


You Deserve It

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I've never written jaspidot before so this was nice, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot have fun on valentines day</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dumb fic that I didnt read over so yay...
> 
> Also! Sorry about any mistakes! I know how that can kill the mood

Jasper beams in on the warp pad. She yawns and stretches her arms. "Ugh...hey Peridot." Jasper grumbles, scratching her butt as she walks to the fridge. Peridot's cheeks heat up turning a bright green as she glares at Jasper. Jasper knits her eyebrows, sensing an earthy smell. "It smells, weird in here..." Jasper mumbles to herself. Jasper glances over at Peridot, chuckling at the sight. She sees Peridot covering her chest, appearing that she's only wearing boxers and socks. Jasper grabs a jug of orange juice from the fridge and turns to Peridot. "That's priceless." Jasper crosses her arms, staring at her. 

"H-Hey! Don't stare at me you clod!" Peridot shouts, her voice cracking. Jasper drinks some of the juice straight out of the jug. 

"What if Steven were to warp in? What would you do then?" Jasper questions, swallowing the drink. Peridot tenses up, growling at Jasper. She wasn't making this any better, only making this interaction more awkward for the both of them (mostly Peridot though). 

"I don't know what I would do!" Peridot bickers, the blush getting darker.

Jasper chuckles. "I'm just teasing Peri." She sets the jug down and walks upstairs. Peridot watches her closely, feeling extremely embarrassed. Jasper sits infront of her with crossed legs. Peridot's heart starts racing as she tries to keep her vision on Jasper's amber eyes. Jasper smirks, watching her struggle. Peridot's vision slowly makes it way down to Jasper's lips. Jasper chuckles softly. 

"Were you fantasizing about me while you did what you did?" Jasper says in a mocking voice, resting her hand on her cheek.

Peridot looks up at Jasper, then quickly avoids her stare.

"Maybe..." Peridot whispers, her entire body starting to heat up.

Jasper feels a light blush dust over her cheeks as she laughs. "That's adorable." She smiles at Peridot. "I fantasize about you sometimes too." Jasper admits, her cheeks turning dark orange.

Peridot's eyes widen. "R-Really?" Peridot asks, a bright smile creeping up on her cheeks. 

"Well, yes..." Jasper mumbles, forcing a smile to cover her embarassment. Jasper lifts Peridot into her lap and rests her head atop Peridot's. Peridot purrs softly, nuzzling her face into Jasper's warm chest. 

"Um, can you take off your top too?" Peridot asks. "I mean...just s-so we're equal." Peridot stutters, trying to make her point clear.

Jasper smiles and leans back. "You're absolutely adorable." Jasper compliments, giggling. She pulls off the top of her outfit and smirks at Peridot. "Like what you see?" Jasper says in a deep, sexy voice. 

Peridot's entire face flushes dark green as her eyes sparkle. "Y-Yes." She whispers, in complete awe of how someone's breasts could be so perfect. Peridot quickly lays her head on Jasper's chest. "You're...so soft...and...mmm..." Peridot closes her eyes, enjoying the larger gem's warmth. 

Jasper chuckles and lifts Peridot's chin up. Peridot looks into Jasper's amber eyes with her mouth slightly open. Jasper slowly closes her eyes and presses her larger lips against Peridot's smaller ones. Peridot closes her eyes, following Jasper's lead. Jasper leans downwards and puts her hand on the floor so she wouldn't crush Peridot. Peridot whimpers into the kiss, putting her hand around Jasper to hold onto the kiss. She was desperate for this.

Jasper holds her empty hand behind Peridot's head, letting her relax as they kissed. Peridot pulls away for a moment, taking in a few breaths. Jasper heaves and smiles tiredly. Peridot laughs a little before mashing her face against Jasper's again. Jasper leans down a little, their breasts resting against each other. She rests her knee down, rubbing against Peridot's core. Peridot lets out a soft moan, cheeks turn bright green. Jasper blinks her eyes open, surprised by the noise. She presses her knee onto Peridot's clit. Peridot tenses up, pulling away from the kiss. 

"T-Too much, at o-once..." Peridot whispers, closing her eyes.

"Okay, we'll take this slower." Jasper kisses her forehead. She slowly slips her hand into Peridot's boxers, brushing her fingers through the blonde course hair covering Peridot's labia. Peridot shivers and takes in short breaths. 

"J-Jasper..." Peridot says breathily. 

"Yes, my sweet Peri?" She says in a soft voice. 

"I-I wanna change, into something...for you!" Peridot smiles a little. 

"Oh! Oh..." Jasper smirks. "Were you planning this?" Jasper teases, sitting up and crossing her arms. 

"Y-Yes...kind of...um...I'll be back." Peridot rushes away from Jasper to keep herself from burning up.

"Okay. This is for Jasper." Peridot takes in a deep breath then exhales quietly. "Okay, directions...directions..." She says in a sing-song voice. She lifts up the box of lingerie and looks around it to find out how to put it on. "Oh...no directions...great." Peridot grumbles, glaring at the box. If there were no directions then how was she supposed to put this thing on! Why would they make something so complicated and not have directions for it! But, it was okay. Peridot would be able to figure it out.

Peridot starts crying out of frustration. "I hate this stupid...ugh!" Peridot shouts, tears falls down her cheeks. She squirms in the lingerie, trying to escape the tangled mess. Her ears perk up as she hears a knock on the door. 

"Peridot?" Jasper listens in, hearing her whimpering. She slowly opens the door and looks at Peridot, seeing her tangled up in the lingerie. "Peridot!" Jasper bursts out laughing. 

"Get me out of this mess!" Peridot screams, trying to untangle herself. Jasper covers her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. She snorts as she keeps laughing. "Get me out! Get me out now!" Peridot starts kicking her legs, frustrated with Jasper's actions. 

"Fine, fine." Jasper smiles, shaking her head. She kneels down beside Peridot and starts to untangle the small gem. Jasper chuckles every few moments, thinking of how long she must've been stuck like this. 

After ten minutes of untangling Jasper finally frees her girlfriend from the lacey trap. 

"Here, this time I'll help you put it on." Jasper insists. "I'm a pro at this stuff." She gloats.

"Okay, but don't get me tangled up again." Peridot mumbles, wiping her tears away. Jasper kisses the top of her head. 

"It's so cute how you get upset over these little things." Jasper says as she starts to fix the pink lingerie onto Peridot. Peridot squirms a little. Jasper kisses Peridot's shoulder and giggles.

Peridot looks at Jasper, her cheeks turning dark green. Jasper smiles brightly, her cheeks heating up. 

"I love you so much." Jasper blurts in a quiet voice, covering her hands over her mouth. 

Peridot shifts her hand a little. "Uh c-can you take off these, just for now?" Peridot asks, smiling. 

"Oh yeah!" Jasper smiles, leaning up to Peridot's ears. "...for now..." She whispers, her breath tickling Peridot's ear. Peridot's shoulders tense as chills go down her spine. 

Peridot walks into her room and looks around, feeling almost nervous to be here with Jasper. It's not like they haven't had sex before. 

Peridot stops for a moment and turns to Jasper. "I-I'm really nervous." Peridot whispers. 

"Oh, why?" Jasper asks.

"I...don't know..." Peridot mumbles, looking down. 

"Do you want me to take the lingerie off of you? Will that make you feel better?" Jasper kneels down and puts her hand on Peridot's cheek. Peridot puts her hand overtop of Jasper's and looks at her. 

"I-I want to look nice for you though, I like seeing you really happy." Peridot says quietly. 

"Oh Peridot..." Jasper says, feeling special. "What did I ever do to deserve you!" Jasper chuckles. She tackles Peridot into a hug and starts kissing her all over her face. 

"Jasper! Jasper come on!" Peridot snickers and pushes Jasper's face. Jasper smiles and keeps kissing her. "Get off!" Peridot laughs. 

Jasper grins "Still nervous?" Jasper asks.

"N-No." Peridot smiles at her.

"Yay!" Jasper cheers. She walks over to Peridot's bed and slowly lays her down. "Can I put the handcuffs back on?" Jasper asks, wanting to make sure Peridot's okay with it. Peridot nods with a serious look on her face. Jasper handcuffs Peridot's wrists to her thighs so she can't move them. 

Jasper crawls over her and kisses down her neck, nipping at the skin. Peridot's cheeks turn dark green as she lets out a few soft whimpers. Jasper smirks. "Let's get started." 

She lays her head inbetween Peridot's legs and slowly pulls the lace underwear to the side. She plants a few kisses before licking her lips and diving in. Jasper starts licking intensely between her folds, searching for the spot that'll make Peridot scream. "You're so wet already." Jasper says, muffled by Peridot's core. Peridot moans softly, biting her lip in order to hold herself back. Jasper looks at Peridot's face, then her cunt. She starts licking away, humming as she does so to send vibrations through Peridot. Peridot starts sweating as she squeezes her eyes shut. 

"Ngh...J-Jasper..." Peridot whispers under her breath. Jasper sticks her head up "Yes? Anything you need?" Jasper laughs lightly, loving the sight of the smaller gem. "No...p-please continue." She says breathily.

Jasper kisses her thigh before continue to relish the gem's taste. She was so sweet yet bitter, it was perfect. Jasper slowly slips one finger inside of Peridot. Peridot whimpers, chewing on her lip. 

"M-More..." She whines. 

"Of course." Jasper mumbles. She inserts another finger inside of Peridot. Peridot tries to move her hands rocking her hips foreward to get more action. Jasper curls one of her fingers, hitting the g-spot. 

Peridot screams "J-Jasper! R-Right there!" She tenses up, her leg twitching. 

Jasper rubs her finger against the rough walls. Peridot feels tears start to form in her eyes. 

"More...s-so.....close." Peridot chokes out.

Jasper moves her mouth away, concentrating on using only her hand for a moment before lowering her head again and sucking on Peridot's clitoris. Peridot tries to move her hands. 

"Hah...n-ngh..." Peridot moans, starting to drool. 

"Almost there Peri." Jasper hums. She curls both her fingers tightly inside. Peridot tenses up and breathes in short breaths. She slowly releases with a cry. Jasper slides her fingers in and out, pressing on her g-spot. She rides Peridot through her orgasm, a pool of cum forming around Peridot's legs. Peridot stares at the ceiling, her skin glistening with sweat. The drool from her mouth rolls down her pillow. Jasper sits up and grabs a towel. She wipes of as much cum as she can before crawling into bed with Peridot and slowly taking her lingerie off. 

"T-Thank you...Jasper..." Peridot mumbles, her eyes slowly closing.

Jasper plants a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome, you deserve it."


End file.
